


Supermassive Black Hole

by thebowtie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Tony Stark, Exhibitionism, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Superior!Ironman, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, a bit of identity porn, aand a robot, bondage through robot, but Peter enjoys it, i guess?, title inspired by the song by muse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebowtie/pseuds/thebowtie
Summary: Peter breaks into Tony Stark's Superior lab to stop one of the villain’s plans. However, he is distracted by how freaking cool Tony’s stuff is and gets himself trapped by one of Stark’s robots.Or the one where Peter can’t keep his hands to himself and in consequence has hands all over himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Others, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95
Collections: Starker Kink Exchange 2020





	Supermassive Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for readysetstarker for the Starker Kink Exchange 2020. I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it :)

The whole situation was a fucking train wreck. Why? Why couldn’t he just quit touching stuff that he had no business touching? 

Peter groaned as he tried to shake off the robot's iron grip again. Even with the super strength, his muscles felt strained by now from his repeated efforts. Predictably, the machine's hold didn’t loosen even a fraction. 

Fuck. His whispered curse carried through the room unheard.

Sure, Peter manoeuvred himself into difficult and unpleasant situations all the time. After all, that was what being a superhero was all about, wasn’t it? Well, that and saving the day, obviously. It was undeniable though, that most of his ability to save the day was prompted by his habit of accidentally getting into trouble. Usually, he would somehow end up winding himself out of it. This time, however…

It had all started with him overhearing a couple of Stark’s minions going on about a new weapon, a gun that had some sort mechanism included to make the bullets harmful even through bulletproof clothing. 

Peter had been worried about it, primarily because Stark wasn’t so much into guns these days. It simply wasn’t his style. He was more into lasers, intelligent technology, and big explosions (and those were also more outside the city than within). So, the minions’ chat had made him frown and as they had proven dumb enough to reveal the location of said super weapon, he decided to investigate.

Stark’s Superior lab had been easy enough to find, the good thing about Stark being pretty open about his alternate identity as Iron man, really. It wasn’t as if the other would have any advantage in keeping his identity secret. He was a fucking billionaire. Chances were, he would run the city even without being a self-proclaimed super with twisted morals. 

In Peter’s experience at least, the rich all made shady business. And many people in NY were actually voting for Stark. Not in the literal sense, of course. Stark was too clever to make himself the official mayor. Even though his “reign” stripped people of their rights and made the streets darker and more dangerous, people liked the idea of Stark as protector of the city. Even in Queens, they did. Maybe it was because some of them remembered what Stark had been like before he became Superior. Or maybe it was because of the man’s charisma. His winning smile. Or at least so Peter assumed. Say anything with that voice and that face and people would clap before they even understood the words. Maybe, Peter had been that way, too, just a bit before…

Actually, it had all started when Peter had won a scholarship for Stark Industries. He had been very reluctant to accept it. On one side, it was an honour and, also, a much-needed contribution to his education, seeing that he and his aunt had barely enough to live. On the other side, it had been Stark Industries and Peter had known even back then that Stark’s monopolist business had a huge part in fuelling the expanding gap between the poor and the rich.

In the end, he had accepted, thinking he could as well take advantage of Stark’s money. He had started off as a part-time intern while he studied at the best university in the city. The studies were demanding, the job was _amazing_. He had his own workspace and was quickly assigned more challenging projects as his superiors noticed his skills. 

One day, Stark, himself, visited the lab, inquiring after a tool Peter had developed. That had been when Peter was promoted to a higher, more exclusive position. He even had time to suggest and work on his own projects.

Maybe it had been too easy to forget who Stark was when all Peter got to hear from his direction was praise for his work. But since he had some extra time on hand and a high-level lab, Peter was able to secretly invest in his spider suits, perfecting them to a point that allowed him to face bigger dangers. And there were enough dangers around – most of them, Peter came to learn the hard way – going right back to Superior Ironman. 

Stark was like a glowing white and blue spider sitting at the edge of a gigantic network, pulling strings if he needed to. Sometimes, Peter was able to cut some of those strings loose.

At first, it had been small plots like intervening with the drones Stark employed as a sort of special police force. But with time, his interventions had gotten bigger and more obvious. So much so, that at this point, he’d been facing off against Superior himself on multiple occasions. 

Peter could be reckless at times, but he was not stupid. He knew that facing off against Stark as Superior was a ticking time bomb. Often enough, he only barely managed to distract Ironman long enough to avert his evil plan and slip away in one piece. Where he had been operating mostly unknown as a friendly neighbourhood spider in the past, he was now familiar to the most powerful supervillain of probably the whole world. And yet, Peter, for some reason, couldn’t find it in himself to _stop_. 

But – Superior was evil and wasn’t it Peter’s responsibility to at least annoy the other with his superpowers? 

Sometimes, when he was really honest with himself, he knew there was more to it than that. Sure, Peter cared about the people and he did most of the things he did for the right reasons. But facing off against Superior gave him a special kick because he _knew_ this was Stark. The smartest man he had ever met. The man he was working for if he wasn’t in a spider suit and the man who had no idea that the quiet, hard-working junior scientist he had promoted was actually working on destroying him.

Just that, now, it didn’t look so much like Peter was destroying anything at all. At first, it had been just his right hand that was caught in the machine. Damn it, he hadn’t meant to touch anything, but Stark’s lab was just full of mind-blowingly cool stuff. And this particular robot had caught his eye, Peter didn’t even know why. He had just intended to check whether it was harmful technology, but somehow, the thing was touch activated and somehow, his hand had been caught in a sort of metallic sleeve. The same thing happened to the other hand when he tried to free himself. And then to his feet. And now, here he was, completely trapped, effectively unable to move anything but his hips and his head.

***

“Well, would you look at that.” To Peter’s very small comfort, Stark did look surprised for a moment. But that didn’t last long. Like a predator stalking his prey, Tony slowly came closer, the squad of minions he had had with him murmuring as they stood near the door.

“If it isn’t the _amazing_ Spider-man,” Stark drawled as he stood before Peter, an ugly gleeful grin growing on his lips. “How nice of him to drop by, isn’t it?” He spoke up a bit, prompting his minions to snicker.

“Nice place. I have a few complaints about the interior design,” Peter bit out despite his compromised position.

Stark laughed and the sound of it so close to him made Peter shiver a bit under his suit. Shit.

“I see you have met Dummy,” Stark said as if they were having a casual conversation over Peter’s latest upgrades on one of Stark Industries' bigger projects.

“Yeah, you look a bit dull without that glowing suit,” Peter shot back. Stark’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, his features hardening.

“Careful, little spider,” he murmured, now standing only one step away from where Peter was trapped. “I don’t think you are in the position to still be that smart mouthed.”

Peter swallowed. Stark was right. Peter knew that he was right, and he hated it.

“Dummy,” Stark continued, one hand resting on the polished metal surface of the robot that held Peter in place, “Why don’t you make our guest more comfortable?”

If Stark pushed any buttons, Peter didn’t notice. What he noticed, however, was the robot arms that were holding on to his feet, pulled them a little apart, forcing him to spread his legs. Peter cried out in surprise; his body ached with the new position.

“Ah, so the robot is Dummy?” he asked, trying to cover his reaction, “Named him after yourself? That’s creative.”

It was strangely intoxicating to see Stark’s immediate reaction to Peter’s stupid comments right on his face. Without the mask, Stark didn’t look like Superior, but he didn’t quite look like Tony Stark either. Something was burning in his eyes that made Peter feel all sorts of things. Most of them were bad.

“I think it’s about time I teach you a lesson on interfering with my plans.” Stark’s voice was cool, but there was a hint of threat in it.

Before Peter could answer, Dummy produced another arm out of nowhere, its finger coming to rest right in front of Peter’s mouth. Peter frowned, then he felt a tingling sensation and then cool air on his face. Somehow, the robot had managed to cut through his suit without harming him, leaving a round hole in it where his mouth was.

“See, now that’s just rude,” Peter said, trying to sound less desperate than he felt. “You know that you don’t cut a man’s animal themed suit.”

Stark’s lips twitched when he leaned forward, his eyes right in front of Peter’s masked eyes, their mouths inches apart. 

“Oh, I’m just getting started,” he said. Peter could feel the words on his lips. He had never seen the other from this close. Maybe, just maybe, he had imagined it a few times. But this was different, this was not a fantasy. Still, Peter’s lips tingled.

Stark waved a hand and one of his minions came up to them, taking Stark’s place as the billionaire stepped aside. The man was broad, and Peter swallowed in sheer panic. Fuck. Were they going to beat him up? 

Peter looked to Stark, half ready to plead and was caught off guard by the other looking at him intently.

“Finger fuck his mouth.”

Peter was stunned. “Wait, wha-“

The rest of his protest was muffled as the big man in front of him thrust two fingers into his open mouth. Peter closed his lips around them automatically and the man chuckled. The chuckle was echoed by the other men who slowly moved further into the room, watching what was happening from closer by.

“If you bite him, we can still go back to killing you on the spot,” Tony drawled, “But you don’t look like you want to. Actually, your mouth looks quite right like this, don’t you think?”

The men chuckled darkly. 

Peter tried to shoot something back, but his words were incomprehensible around the digits in his mouth. Again, he tried to struggle against his restraints with all the strength he could muster, but the new position made it impossible to move beyond rocking his hips. 

The snickering around him grew louder and more openly gleeful. The man who was penetrating him, thrusting slowly in and out of Peter’s mouth, added a third finger. 

Peter spat, overwhelmed with the situation. The man slapped him before catching his chin with the other hand, forcing his fingers back into Peter’s mouth. And Peter submitted to it. Again, his mouth closed around the fat fingers, now three of them. His cheeks were flushed under his mask. He was hyper aware of the eyes that were on him as the fingers of this stranger moved in his mouth, pressing against his tongue, stretching his lips.

“That mouth looks like it should be sucking something bigger,” Peter heard one of the men say. They were obviously enjoying his struggle. And “I have something bigger for him right here.”

Desperately, he looked over to Stark. The other was leaning back against a lab table and he watched, his dark eyes gleaming. When Peter met his gaze, he smirked, as if he could tell that Peter’s eyes were directed at him from behind the mask. Peter felt hot under his gaze.

“He sure seems to enjoy himself,” one of the men closest to Peter said in a deep ugly voice. 

First, Peter didn’t know what he meant. But soon enough, he felt a hand cover his crotch through the suit and he realised with horror that he was hard. He tried to cry out around the fingers moving in his mouth, his hips moving to shake the hand off, but all it did was make the men laugh more. 

Peter felt hot shame. His face was burning and so were his eyes as a man he couldn’t even see the face of, stroked his cock through the suit.

Peter’s eyes again searched for Stark. He tried to call out to him, pleading for him to stop. Over the men's laughter, he could see Stark lick his lips as if unconsciously, watching him with hungry eyes. An involuntary surge of arousal shot through Peter, but he continued to struggle, even as he didn’t know anymore what felt bad and what felt good.

After a few minutes, the men stopped, probably given a sign by Stark that Peter had missed. They left him hanging in his restraints, almost limp with exhaustion. He could feel his own shamefully hard cock leaking against his suit. His lips were wet and red, drool dripping down over his chin and onto his chest.

Peter hardly had time to catch his breath when the robot that was holding him changed his position again. He was lifted up onto a smaller workbench, positioned on his hands and knees, his legs slightly spread, his face towards Stark.

“What-“ Peter tried to start, his voice rough from the misuse of his mouth, but at that moment, Dummy again cut a hole into his suit, this time baring his ass and cock to the gaze of Stark’s minions. 

The men howled. Peter could feel his cock twitch in response to a wave of humiliation crashing over him. Suddenly, something closed around the base of his cock. Cool and hard, getting quickly tighter. The men laughed in glee as Peter struggled in his restraints, moaning despite himself as he realised that it was a cock ring. 

Peter had no time to adjust to the strange sensation. Just seconds later, he felt a wet finger prodding at his hole. He whimpered, trying to move away from it, but the machine held him in place. Soon enough, two lube slicked fingers moved in and out of him rapidly, making him moan.

He managed to look up at Stark again. The man was still watching from his position, looking almost unimpressed except for his intense gaze and the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Please,” Peter managed through the thrusts. Someone was slapping his ass, making him cry out to the men’s amusement. Tears were stinging in Peter’s eyes even as he moaned. “Please, make them stop,” he repeated towards Stark, his voice rough with arousal and shame.

Stark grinned a sharkish grin. “Such a pretty little spider all trapped in someone else’s net,” he mused. 

Peter couldn’t help but flush at the indirect praise. One of the men came in front of Peter, his large cock already out. Peter tried desperately to ignore it, holding Tony’s gaze even as the men started rubbing his hard flesh against Peter’s cheek.

Tony’s grin grew at the sight. “You need to be taught a lesson, little spider,” he cooed cruelly, “and you’re taking it very well so far, aren’t you? Such a good pleasure toy for my men.”

The men howled with laughter and Peter moaned helplessly. The men in front of him used the opportunity to force his cock into Peter’s mouth. 

Instantly, the stretch was back, and Peter was shocked by how good it felt. Good. He wanted to be good. 

Behind him, someone added a third finger, making him moan around the cock in his mouth. His own cock was bouncing against his belly, leaking sticky precum. The men weren’t interested in touching it anymore, but Peter was almost sure he would have come by now if not for the cock ring around the base.

It was predictable, but still, Peter cried out in surprise when the fingers in his ass were exchanged for what felt like a medium sized cock. The men thrust into him in one smooth motion, making Peter gag on the cock that was still filling his mouth. The man who was face fucking him put a hand on the back of his head, holding him in the position as he came with a low grunt down Peter’s throat.

Peter sputtered and wheezed as the man pulled out, cum and spit dripping from his mouth. The man chuckled lowly, cleaning himself up on Peter’s mask before stepping back, making room for the next in line. Peter could barely manage to regulate his breathing before another cock was stretching his lips, pumping into him like into a simple toy – just as Stark had said. All the while, someone else was fucking him from behind.

Peter’s mind was dazed. His mouth and ass were stuffed with cock, getting fucked rougher and rougher. Whenever one of the men came inside him or all over his face, another one was quick to take his place. All he smelled was sweat and sex. And all he could see when he managed to focus enough was Stark’s evil grin from just a few feet away. 

He had no chance of defending himself – and what was worse, he loved every second of it. His mind was going numb as he started to give into it. Sucking the men’s cocks rather than just having them in his mouth, moving back into the fucking to make it more comfortable. The men noticed and made all kinds of degrading comments about their little fuck whore, but Peter didn’t care. He even liked it. Liked pleasing them, being good at something. And, worst of all, he liked Stark’s gaze on him, burning with hunger.

Peter had no idea how long they had been going, but eventually, what must have been the last of Stark’s minions came with a low moan down Peter’s throat. Peter swallowed, mouth hanging open even as the other had tugged himself away. 

Peter’s breathing was heavy. He felt like every inch of him was covered in cum. His hole was dripping from it, he could feel it run down his legs, half within the suit, half outside of it. His cock was pitifully hard, his arousal right away painful. 

It was very quiet, suddenly, and as Peter looked up, he saw Stark who had approached from his position to stand right in front of him. Peter swallowed, drool building in his mouth as the other revealed his impressive erection. Stark chuckled knowingly.

“You want this inside of you, don’t you?” Stark drawled with a mean quality to it. 

Peter bit his lip, nodding with his ears burning. 

Stark laughed. He took hold of Peter’s hair through the mask, pulling him onto his cock. Stark fucked with less care for Peter’s comfort than his minions. Or maybe, he fucked with more skill. Holding Peter just how he wanted it, pulling his hair and having him gag on his cock as he throat-fucked him. 

Peter was absurdly glad that he had practised this before. Everything in him was aligned to please Stark even as everything in him was screaming that this was wrong. Maybe the combination of both was what made Peter wish for it to never end. 

He relished the stretch of his lips around the other’s cock. The eyes of Stark’s minions watching. His sore knees. The fact that Stark, though he was pulling on his mask, didn’t reveal his face. Peter almost wanted him to. Wanted Stark to see what he had done to him. To remark upon his face. But the wish was secondary to his wish to please the man.

Stark murmured tiny encouragements, moaning lowly when Peter did something right and Peter glowed with it, moaning and whining around the man’s cock.

Eventually, Stark came right into Peter’s mouth, filling it with hot cum, letting some of it drip out, but holding Peter’s head in a way that suggested he should swallow. 

Peter looked up at him, meeting the other’s boring gaze, and swallowed dutifully. 

Stark laughed lowly. Then, he stepped back. 

Peter hazily watched as the other slipped himself back in, then suddenly, his position was changed again. He was kneeling upright now. His hands were held behind his back, his head on the same level as Stark. Peter moaned and whimpered, his sore muscles protesting. He could feel the wetness between his legs more like this. 

Stark grinned and Peter could feel his breath ghosting over the revealed part of his face, the other's thumb stroking roughly over Peter’s swollen lower lip.

“Look at you, little spider, all fucked and wet with cum,” the older man cooed with a cruel quality to his voice that made Peter ache, even though his face was burning with shame. The way Stark said it, it sounded like a compliment.

“Who would have thought that our little superhero is such a cum whore?” Stark kept musing. Underneath the mask, Peter’s eyes were closed in mortification.

“What? No smart remark?” Tony chuckled and Peter could feel the vibration of it rock through his hyper-sensitive body, making him whimper. “Maybe we’ve fucked the smart right out of your little mouth, what do you think-“ And then, Stark leaned down, so that he was speaking in a quiet, private voice right next to Peter’s ear. “Mr. Parker?” 

In the same moment, Peter could feel the cock ring fall from his cock. He came in a hot shattering mess. His vision whitened out as his whole body seemed to collapse under the shock of Stark calling him by his name. He whimpered and moaned for what felt like minutes. Stark’s men laughing in the distance was the last thing he heard over the pounding of blood in his ears, then he passed out. A smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
> Superior!Iron Man time. Spider-Man and Superior are enemies; every step Tony takes to secure his hold over New York, Spider-Man is there to push him back. What started as a little game of cat and mouse has turned into the biggest thorn in Tony's side. Fortunately for him, the opportunity to get back at the vigilante comes during a fight; whether it's through a wall, under something, or Tony sets the trap himself, Spider-Man is rendered vulnerable. Tony then takes the chance to put the hero back in his place.  
> Bonus points if Peter ends up getting into it and goes from wanting it to stop to wanting more.  
> Double bonus points if Tony decides that he likes the idea of not knowing Spider-Man's identity and keeps the mask on.  
> Triple and quadruple bonus points if Tony has his men watching, or lets them have the first taste before Tony finishes him off. ;)  
> Kinks: identity porn, non-con/possible dubcon, gangbang, exhibitionism, public sex


End file.
